Mystical Amethyst
by PhoenixInFlames18
Summary: There are secrets never told in the Home Tree, but one has to be revealed, and it involves Daggeron and the war. How will the rangers cope? Sucky summary I know.
1. Memories

"Daggeron!" Daggeron looked up from his desk in the Home Tree as Udonna entered, followed closely by Clare. He nodded, then looked back as he closed the small dust covered book, as if he was reading.

"Are you okay? You seem a little down." Clare asked. Daggeron smiled.

"I'm fine Clare. It's quite alright." He said, but sighed quietly. Udonna looked at him, then Clare.

"Why don't you go tell the rangers to come practice a little while. I'll be out in a bit." She told Clare. Clare nodded, then skipped out of Home Tree. Udonna walked over Daggeron as he opened the book back up.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" She asked, placing her hands akimbo. Daggeron looked up at Udonna, then nodded.

"Tomorrow is her seventeenth birthday. Soon she'll be the same age as the rangers, and soon her powers will become known throughout the world. Who knows what Morticon and Necrolai have in store for her. I worry about her safety, that's all." He explained. Udonna smiled at Daggeron, rubbing his shoulders.

"She'll be alright. Soon she'll figure out how to use them, and maybe for the good." Udonna told him. Daggeron smiled.

"I hope you're right." He whispered. Udonna stood up and walked out of Home Tree to find the rangers. Daggeron opened the book back up, revealing the hidden compartment deep in the pages. The Magi Staff glinted in the little light. A purple heart gem on the top like the rangers' gems. He picked it up, studying it for anything that might have damaged it. He then placed it on the desk beside him, and picked the old photo out of the pocket. Blowing the dust off the photo, he remembered the memories.

* * *

"_**Daggeron! You must hurry, or it'll be too late!" Leonbow called, looking at his friend. Daggeron nodded, watching as Leonbow ran out, Magi Staff in hand. Daggeron turned to his wife, Marie. Her red hair falling around her shoulders as she held the purple blanket covered bundle in her arms. She looked up to Daggeron, smiling.**_

"_**I wish it wasn't this way Marie. But you know I have to." He said, holding her arms. Marie nodded, tears threatening to fall.**_

"_**I just wished you were able to be with her more than one time." She said lightly, looking at the bundle. Daggeron sighed.**_

"_**As soon as you hear our call. Get out as soon as you can, I want you as far away from this place as possible. Please?" He instructed. Marie nodded, looking down. Daggeron tilted her chin up to his face, kissing her softly. He then pulled the purple blanket back, revealing a small baby girl. She squealed, reaching up for her father, grey eyes sparkling. Daggeron grinned, kissing his daughter on the forehead.**_

"_**Soon we will be together. Soon." He said. He took a dark object from his pocket, and put it over the baby's neck. The girl cooed, taking the purple stone and marveling at it.**_

"_**Be good my Amethyst." He whispered, before kissing his wife once again, and running out, not knowing what had ever happened to his family after the war began.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Daggeron sighed, looking at the old black and white picture. A baby girl being held by himself, his wife beside him. They were gone, at least one.

"Soon. My Amethyst." He said, before closing the book up and putting it back in the secret place.


	2. The New Girl

**Chapter 2: The New Girl**

Amy Middleton walked into Rock Porium. This was her first time ever in Briar Wood, and she wanted to enjoy it since her seventeenth birthday was tomorrow. She pushed her black wavy hair behind her ears as she began to look through the numerous and records they had, trying to find something suitable to her liking.

Xander finished bagging up the customer's buys, giving her the receipt and the bag.

"Thank you, come again." He said, watching as she left. He looked around the store. He let his eyes stopped on a black haired girl looking through the . He raised an eyebrow.

"Chip, mate. Look at that girl over there." He said, pointing to the girl.

"Xander. It's rude to point." Vida told him as she carried a box into the storage. Xander rolled her eyes.

"She's gorgeous!" Chip exclaimed, receiving a smack in the back of the head by Madison.

"Is that all you guys ever talk about?" She complained, leaning against the counter next to Nick.

"That's the only thing we can do." Xander said, then turned back to the girl, realizing she had disappeared. He spun around to see her listening to songs on the headphones.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." He said quickly, then walked away from the counter.

Amy put the headphones down on the hanger, smiling from the new tunes in her head. She didn't notice the figure behind her.

"Can I help you with something?" An Australian accent spooked her. She jumped, looking around.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He threw his hands out in defense. Amy smiled.

"It's fine. Actually I am ready to check out." She said, showing him the three cds in her hands. He took them from her, looking at them.

"Hmm. Evanescence, Within Temptation, and Fireflight. Pretty good bands if I do say so myself. You my friend have good taste in music." He said, leading her over to the register. Amy giggled as she fished through her messenger bag.

"Thanks. I'm guessing you like these bands also?" She asked as he started ringing them up.

"Nah. But my friend likes them. I've heard of them and I think they're pretty good." He said, hitting a few buttons on the register .

"That will be $25.50. I'm Xander by the way." He said. Amy grabbed her wallet from her messenger bag, opening it and grabbing a fifty dollar bill out. She handed it to Xander and leaned against the counter.

"Amy. I'm new here, just moved in. I was really looking forward to someone showing me around." She offered, taking the change. Xander raised an eyebrow.

"Well then. Can I be your escort this afternoon Milady?" He asked. Amy giggled, then back up. Taking her pretend skirt, she curtseyed.

"Why of course you may gentleman. I look forward to this." She said in an elegant voice, making Xander and herself laughed.

"Meet me here round say fourish?" He asked.

"Fourish it is then. Can't wait." She said, waving then walking out. Xander grinned as Chip walked up.

"And that is how you get a girl." He whispered. Chip smirked, shaking his head as Vida walked up, crossing her arms.

"Just don't be a jerk Xander." Madison said.

"I'm never a jerk, am I guys?" He asked. They all looked at him, before laughing out loud.

**Within Temptation, Evanescence, and Fireflight are three of my fav bands so that is where this came from. I guess since I began watching Power Rangers Samurai, I became obsessed with Power Rangers again. Funny huh? Well don't worry this'll be good. At least I hope, anyway REVEIEW**


	3. It Really Is Her

**Chapter 3: It Really Is Her**

Xander waited outside Rock Porium, his arms crossed and his foot tapping. He had gotten the day off and now was waiting for Amy. He wanted to make a good impression, and he hoped his outfit would work. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with his black tennis shoes, with a white and green checked t-shirt over his white one. He sighed, waiting and running a hand through his hair.

"Xander!" Xander looked up to see someone running toward him. He smiled, seeing it was Amy. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a purple t-shirt and black vest over, black converses ending the outfit.

"Thought you weren't coming for a minute mate." He said as she stopped in front of him, her arrow earrings dangling around her. She smiled.

"Mom wouldn't let me out of the house until I finished my chores. Go figure." She told him through panting breaths. Pushing her hair back, she crossed her arms.

"So where are you taking me first?" She asked. Xander grinned. He opened up the crook of his arm.

"Milady." He acknowledged. Amy giggled, but put her arm between his. Together they walked on.

**-Later-**

Amy laughed, taking a bite from her pretzel as Xander told her a joke he had learned, one hand in his pocket, the other munching on his own pretzel. He was really starting to like this girl. She was amazing, and laughed at all his jokes.

"I swear this has been my best first day ever!" She exclaimed. Xander raised an eyebrow. Amy looked at him, nodding.

"My mother, or more of my adopted mother, she moves a lot. This is one of those times. But I'm glad you were here to show me around. I didn't have to suffer." She told him. Xander grinned, then noticed the necklace hanging around her neck. It was a dark string with a huge purple gem being held up by a clawed hand.

"Whoa that is one big rock!" He exclaimed. Amy looked down at it, picking it up from her chest. She smiled.

"I don't know where I got it. I just know it was a family heirloom, probably why I always wear it." She toyed with it, before letting it plop onto her chest, smiling. She leaned against the long limbs of the tree behind her, her hands in her pockets, looking at Xander. Xander smiled.

"I uh. . . I had a nice time today Xander. I hope we can do it again sometime." She said, blushing a little. Xander blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly he heard screaming near him in the park. He spun around, seeing the new arrivals. Undead soldiers. Xander wished he could morph right then and there, but revealing his secret was not good to do right now. He took a step back, creating a shield around Amy, as she peeked over his shoulder.

"What are those!" She cried, looking around. Xander looked at her, then saw the vampire. Necrolai. She was laughing, her arms crossed as people ran around her in a frantic effort to make it to safety. She scanned the perimeter, looking for something. Her eyes stopped on Xander, knowing who he was. Her eyes went over to Amy, and she froze.

"There she is." She sneered, pointing. The soldiers ran at them. Before Xander had time to react, he was thrown from Amy, surrounded by them.

"Amy!" He cried out, looking through the warriors. Two soldiers grabbed onto Amy, but she didn't scream or struggle. Xander heard something between a "hi-ya!" and "ha" and saw the two soldiers on the ground as other tried to fight her. Xander got up, smiling and began to fight. So this girl could fight.

Amy felt one soldier grab her arm, trying to twist it. She swiped her leg under, kicking his feet from under as she did a backflip, jumping over three of them and using the self- defense she had learned to fight them.

"Xander!" She yelled over the ambush, looking for him. Xander's head popped up.

"Just keep fighting." He said, trying to get near her. Amy was trying, but she was slowly using up her energy. As she went to do a round-house kick, an undead soldier grabbed her leg, throwing her. She shrieked, falling into a heap on the ground. She coughed, her back aching horribly. She pulled herself up as two undead soldiers grabbed her arms and pulled her up. She struggled hard, but it was no use. Xander pushed away from the undead soldiers as Amy struggled.

"Amy!" He yelled, trying to push through them. Necrolai walked over.

"Say goodbye to your little sweetheart." She said, then put her hand in front of Amy's chest, sending a blast toward her. Amy was sent through the air.

"Amy!" Xander called again. Amy fell through the air.

"Gotcha!" Amy felt arms wrap around her back and under her legs. She opened her eyes to a red helmet with a phoenix symbol. The red power ranger. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck when she realized he was riding a tripped out motorcycle. She took in a shaky breath when she noticed the others on motorcycles around her. The other power rangers, blue, pink, and yellow. But wasn't there always a fifth? The motorcycle stopped, and the ranger let her go.

"You better get to safety." The ranger said. Amy nodded, then ran toward Xander, who had gotten up, and was looking at the rangers. He nodded, taking Amy into his arms.

"Come on. I'll get you home. Quickly!" He said, running with her. As they ran, she started laughing/

"That was fun!" She exclaimed. Xander laughed, finding her address easily. He faced her.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Thanks for the date. Even if it went kinda screwy." She said, running up her steps. He smiled, then ran back to join his team.

**-After the Battle-**

Xander looked around after he demorphed.

"Dude you okay?" Nick asked, looking at him. Xander nodded, looking toward the way he sent Amy.

"Dude you're not still thinking about her? She's probably fine." Chip told him. Xander shook his head.

"I have to check on her." He said, putting his morpher in his pocket.

"It's too dangerous for her also." Vida told him, throwing her hands up. Xander shook his head again. Daggeron demorphed from the Solaris Knight.

"It's alright. Get back to Home Tree. I'll go with Xander." He told them. The group nodded, still wary, but headed back. Daggeron followed Xander to wherever he was going. They stopped in front of a little red house, lit from the sun behind it. Xander sat behind the bushes with Daggeron, watching it. Soon the door opened. Amy walked out with a little white west highland terrier, barking at her heels as it ran around. Amy smiled, lifting her long tan legs from the dog's teeth, spinning around and laughing as she stooped down and started to scratch the dog.

"That's Amy. The girl I was with. She's amazing." Xander whispered to Daggeron. Daggeron watched the girl. He saw something glint on her neck, and saw the necklace shimmering. His eyes widened, realization coming to him.

"I guess we can head back Daggeron. You coming?" Xander asked. Daggeron shook his head. Had it been that long?

"Yeah. Yeah I'm coming." He said, standing up and not taking his eyes off of the girl. He finally pulled away, ready to think of what just happened. Together, he and Xander headed back to Home Tree.

**Okay yeah sloppy. So now you see what happened? Well I hope. It was a quickie. REVIEW**


	4. Returning Jewel

**Chapter 3**

Xander walked through the park with his friends at his side. Chip was jumping around like crazy, Vida was listening to her music, Nick and Madison were talking. They were having fun, not him. Xander just couldn't get his mind off of Amy. It was impossible.

"Xander. Come on man, lighten up. She'll forgive you for bailing on her." Nick said, rubbing his friend's shoulder. Xander sighed, shaking his head.

"Speak of the she-devil." Madison laughed. Xander looked up to see Amy sitting in a tree, reading a book with her head phones on, her sandaled foot tapping to the beat. Xander sighed again, looking at her. She was crazy beautiful!

"Go get her bull." Nick joked, pushing the rest away. Vida casted a knowing glance at him, before following.

"Amy!" He called her. Amy looked up, seeing Xander. She smiled, closing her book and putting her head phones on her neck, jumping out of the tree.

"Where ya been Ausie? I haven't seen you since yesterday." She asked, pushing her hair behind her ears. Xander smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets. She put her book in her bag.

"What happened?" She asked, wanting to know the truth. Xander looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. Amy sighed, turning around and going into the curtain of trees from everyone, knowing Xander would follow.

"I mean, we fought those creepy things. You take me back to my house, and then suddenly leave. What was that about?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I had to make sure others were safe." He lied partly. Amy looked at him as she toyed with her amulet. Xander sighed. _Please work, please work, _He kept thinking. Finally Amy sighed.

"I'll take that excuse only once. Right now I just want to get to know you better. And don't leave me this time. Okay?" She asked him, shifting her weight.

"Alright. Come on. I want you to meet my friends." He said. Amy looked at him for a second. She never really had many friends. How would she cope? Shrugging, she went to take a step over a root and tripped. Xander grabbed her quickly, spinning her so she was planted firmly on the ground. Amy looked up at him.

"Watch your step mate." He said, snickering. Amy smiled, pushing her hair from her face.

Xander broke through the trees with Amy by his side. He smiled, seeing his friends sitting over at a picnic table. He smiled at Amy, before walking over to them.

"Guys this is Amy. Amy this is Nick, Chip, Madison, and Vida." Xander introduced them all. Amy smiled, a little nervous. They all seemed nice, but Vida was glaring at her. Amy didn't know why.

"It's nice to meet you Amy. I hope you'll be able to stay in Briar Wood." Madison said, a friendly aura coming off of her as far as Amy could tell. Amy smiled. Something chirped near them. Nick's eyes widened.

"We uh. . .gotta go." He said, and together they took off. Amy turned to Xander, who was looking at his phone.

"Work related. I have to go." He said. Amy looked at him as he ran off. She crossed her arms and sighed. Sitting down at the table, she pushed her bangs back and let her head rest against her hand. She looked toward the woods when something large flitted through it. Her eyes fixated on it for a moment, and she suddenly found herself running toward it.

A mist began to form through the woods as she ran toward, casting her body into nothing but mist. She stopped, turning around. She never saw this part of the forest before. It was as if it was magical.

"Hello?" She asked, spinning around. Something sounding of hushed whispers was around her. She kept turning around and around again, scared. Where was Xander when she wanted him? Her fear began to overcome her, and she was shaking, wringing her hands again and again. She wanted to scream out for help, but would it come?

Something grabbed her shoulders.

"Easy. Amy it's me. " She heard Xander speak. Her heart relaxed, though still beating a mile per minute. She turned around to see him looking at with her with concern.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, completely bewildered at how she got into the Mystic Forest. No one except those magical could see through it. Could she? She opened her mouth to speak, when something purple blasted toward them, hitting the both. Xander felt his arms let go of Amy as he rolled a few feet away from her. He shook his head, looking up. He saw Amy, not moving.

"Amy?" He exclaimed, crawling over to her. She was lying on her stomach. Tentavily, Xander rolled her over onto his back, his eyes widening. Her body was glowing a bright purple, her amulet floating in the air.

"Don't move." Xander looked up to see Daggeron walking toward him, stooping down.

"Be still my Amethyst." He said softly, touching Amy's arm and closing his eyes. The lights began to fade slowly. He pushed her hair from her eyes and saw the black swirling tattoos on the ends of her eyes, making their way down her throat and shoulders.

"Daggeron. What's that?" Xander asked, looking at Amy.

"The jewel has come back to Home Tree." Was all Daggeron said as the lights faded completely and her eyes opened wide, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Shh. You are okay Amethyst. You will be okay. Xander has taken care of you." Daggeron explained. Amy looked around frantically for Xander. Xander grabbed her hand in his and she began to settle, closing her eyes.

"Let's get her back to Home Tree." Daggeron said as he was sure she was asleep.

"How do you know her Daggeron?" Xander asked. Daggeron smiled.

"She is my daughter."

**Oh Oh! Cliffy! Sorry, had to do that. Review PLEASE**


	5. Speak The Truth

**Chapter 4: Speak The Truth**

Amy groaned, turning her head. She felt like crap. Her body felt achy all over, but where was she?

"Daggeron, Xander!" A female voice spoke. It sounded so familiar. She groaned again, feeling more presence. She opened her eyes softly as something wet rubbed against her temple.

"Madison? Xander?" She looked up to see Madison over her, smiling. Xander was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her, concern on his face.

"Hey Amy." Madison said softly, smiling. Amy then saw an older male guy walk over to them. She looked at him, and suddenly saw some freaky resemblance between her and him.

"What's going on? Where am I?" She asked, looking at them, wanting to sit up. Madison helped her up so she could sit up.

"You're in Home Tree." Chip said, suddenly appearing beside a middle aged, red haired woman, who was smiling.

"Home Tree?" She asked, looking at Xander. Daggeron stepped up.

"Amethyst." He spoke her real name. Amy looked at him.

"You spoke. . .you spoke my real name. I haven't heard that name in forever." She told him. Daggeron smiled.

"Amethyst. You probably won't take this the right way. But I'm your father." He told her in one breath. Amy looked at him, her eyes widening. She clutched her amulet, even though it felt as if it was burning her skin.

"Amethyst please listen. You're in danger now. You just turned seventeen, and your powers are at the most powerful. The master would be looking for you now. You have to stay with us." Daggeron explained to her. Amy shook her head.

"What powers? I've never been. . .powerful. " She exclaimed, recoiling back a little. She couldn't believe it. A father she hadn't seen since she was born is all of a sudden here and telling her that she is his daughter?

"Amy. Please you have to listen to us." Xander said, putting his hands on her shoulders. Amy leaned into the touch.

"I don't have powers. I don't have. . ." She said, throwing her hands out. Purple lights blasted from the palms of her hands, hitting the floor as Madison and Chip jumped away.

"Powers." She whispered, looking at her hands. Where had that come from?

"We can help you Amethyst. You come from a long line of elementals. We can control it. Why, your friends behind you. They're Power Rangers." Udonna explained. Amy looked at Xander.

"That's why you left me so quickly!" She exclaimed. Xander nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"This is why you have to stay with us." He said. Amy shook her head.

"I can't. I won't. I'm not magical!" She exclaimed, getting up. They all looked at her. Her body protested to stay on the bed, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I just can't." She said softly, turning around and finding the exit.

"Amy." She turned around to see Xander looking at her.

"I'm sorry Xander." She said, before running out. Xander watched her leave, before sinking into a chair near him, his head in his hands.

"Why didn't she believe it?" He asked as soon as Vida walked over, rubbing his shoulders.

"She's just in denial Xander. Give her time." Udonna stated, looking at him. Xander sighed.

* * *

Amy walked through the forest, trying to get back home. Her heart just wasn't set on this. She didn't know what to think. She wanted to believe Xander, she wanted to believe her father, if he was. She just couldn't.

Tripping on a root, she fell hard on her stomach. Coughing, she pulled her aching ankle over and rolled over.

"Why?" She said to the sky, before rolling back over and jumping up.

"Surprise!" She heard. Something wrapped around her mouth as she screamed, before it was cut off. Something grabbed her arms, pulling her back. She struggled. Whatever had a hold of her shoved her against a tree. Ropes began to bind around her suddenly, and she was stuck.

"Now let's see how long it takes for the Solaris Knight to come down and take his precious daughter back." A female voice spoke.

"Maybe he'll bring the bull down. That'll be my fun for the night." A male voice spoke up.

"Don't worry Tigron. You'll get your chance." The female voice said again. Amy opened her eyes to see the vampire that attacked her yesterday, and a tiger like creature standing there. She struggled, going to scream, before the tiger thing walked over and gagged her.

* * *

"That should shut you up." He said, slapping her. Amy looked down, tears suddenly coming to her eyes.

"Daggeron we have trouble!" Nick yelled from the monitors. Daggeron ran over to see the screen. Necrolai was standing there with another monster. Near a tree he saw Amy. Xander walked over, his eyes widening.

"Amy! We have to help her!" He exclaimed, walking over to the exit. Daggeron grabbed Xander.

"He's using her to get to me." He explained. Xander looked at him.

"I'm not letting her get hurt even if it is for her." He told him. Daggeron sighed.

"Let him go Daggeron. It's obvious he cares deeply for her." Udonna told him. Daggeron looked at him.

"Fine. Come on." He said. Xander followed Daggeron out.

"Let her go Necrolai!" Amy looked up to see Daggeron and Xander running toward her. She smiled, and started struggling.

"Not a chance. Master needs her for his plan. And we just have to get rid of you to bring the plan into action. Capturing her was too easy." Necrolai explained, laughing. Amy looked down. She didn't mean for this to happen. Daggeron looked at his daughter, a frown plastered on his face.

"Let her go!" He yelled, suddenly he glowed gold, and in his place was the Solaris Knight. Amy watched him.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Xander yelled, using his morpher. Suddenly, there stood the green ranger.

"It's fighting time Necrolai." Daggeron said. They started fighting. Amy watched hopelessly. Could she do that if she listened to them? Would she be able to fight for the greater good? Her heart stopped when Xander fell. She couldn't dare see him get hurt. The shaking around her loosened the gag in her mouth, and she was able to talk. Xander got back up and was pushed to the tree she was at.

"Xander!" She exclaimed. Xander looked at her through his helmet. He used his magi staff and cut the ropes binding her to the tree. She fell, but got back up.

"Get out of here Amy. I can't bear to see you get hurt." He said, pushing her a little. Amy ran through the trees, but stopped and turned around, looking back at the battle. She watched where she stood. They were losing. But her powers? Would they work? Amy looked down at her hands, her eyes widening at the purple glow coming from the palms of her hands.

"Alright. Let's see if I can do it." She said, running back over.

"Amy! What are you doing? Get out of here!" Xander yelled. Amy ignored him. She concentrated and threw her hands out toward the vampire. Something blasted from her hands, sending her backwards. She heard a screech and looked from where she laid to see the vampire flying through the sky. She gasped, grinning.

"Whoa!" Xander yelled, watching it. Daggeron looked at his daughter, smiling through his helmet.

"Good job Amethyst." He whispered as the tiger monster attacked him, sending him backwards into a tree. Amy looked as he fell.

"Say goodbye Solaris Knight." Tigron yelled, ready to take the last strike. Amy ran toward the tiger thing, and jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What the. . . Get off!" He yelled, tossing her around. Xander watched, but ran toward Daggeron, pulling him up. Amy fell from the Monster's back, hitting the ground. She coughed, but jumped back up, running and starting to fight the monster with her self- defense she learned.

"Don't think this is over rangers!" Tigron yelled, before disappearing. Daggeron and Xander powered down.

"Amy that was wicked awesome!" Xander exclaimed.

"I am proud of you Amethyst." Daggeron said. Amy smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen. . . Dad." Amy said. Daggeron smiled, before pulling her into a hug. Xander grinned.

"What about me?" He asked. Amy smiled.

"Come here you." She said, grabbing him and crushing him in a hug.

**Gosh this took forever. I was busy all week. I got some ideas from I Am Number Four. I saw that this weekend, I LOVE THAT MOVIE lol. Anyway, hope you like it. I'm hopefully gonna get The Samurai And The Sorceress up in a bit. Then I'll start On new ideas for Power Ranger Stories. Here I'll give you the summaries.**

**A Chance Of Change: Tommy and Grace Oliver are two new students at Angel Grove High. While Tommy blends in well with the crowd, Grace doesn't. But when Tommy suddenly goes missing and Grace comes across a secret she shouldn't know about, she counts on Tommy's group of friends to help her through the time. And with new powers as well. Jason/OC, and possible Rocky/OC I dont know yet.**

**SPD Princess: It's time the SPD Rangers got a new comrade. Sky, being the most trusted goes to look with Doggie Cruger to find a new one. Spotting a really talented girl, he wants her on the team. What he doesn't know is the relationship between Cruger and the girl. Why won't Cruger let her do stuff on her own, and with Sky either. Sky/OC**

**I Have A Dino Thunger, and An Operation Overdrive one, I just haven't figured out what to do about them. Oh welll, tell me what you think of those two. Review this one also!**


End file.
